SuperWikiaMario Episode 1: Revenge of DAFT
One day Redwars was walking around in Portugal,then he went to Spain,then Germany,then the Czech Republic,then Poland,then Ukraine,then Russia,then he went into a boat to go to America. He walked all the way to the east coast and Angry was there,and then angry was holding a sand bucket with jellyfish in them. They decided to troll people on Wikipedia. red wars went on the wall of the creator of Deleted Articles with Freaky Titles and said "free diamonds" so a ton of users came over and ran about and started fighting over the diamonds,which don't exists,but then a few 22.86 Centimetre Nails were nearby and were watching us troll,but the place we trolled was bad They came over and ate the jelly fish,and called the alarm,so we ran away,but when we went to the ancient bunker,an angry donkey bashed into it and destroyed it The worshipers of admins,(the Administs) came over and started ban hammering people for no reason to why Then the Defender of the Supermart came over and started throwing expired milk at us,so we called Withersoul and he teleported from _______ and he threw pins and needles at DotSM,but he deflected most of them,so we called Ginny,Ninja and Pingu21 Then a ton of guys dressed like sonic the hedgehog came over and threw a ton of eggmans at us,so Withersoul threw 9,00,00,0,0,0,00,0,0,0,0 bombs at them and they blew up,so we went to the city and nothing was there but then a ton of Donald trump's heads started falling and made a ton of explosions Then a ton of Catfires started running around and burning down buildings We saw pieces of cheese eating people,led by the Trio of Cheese,and a space ship came and some moon ducks came out and started eating all the bakeries,a couple brick monsters where destroying everything,and the butts up Leauge were running around destroying things with their bottoms We decided to run away and on the hills were brick monsters were smashing things,and a couple of Burieds and Buriers were chasing us with Cake Cannons "We need to find the staff along with the founder of Wikia himself,Jimbo Wales" said Withersoul "Well we only need 3 staff: Sannse,Merry and Avatar" said Redwars In the meanwhile we decided we should find some admins to hold them off until we find the staff,but the Brick Monsters destroyed the trains,we found a motorcycle in a destroyed house and drove to Jr Mime's house We then realized the things are after the admins of Wikipedia Jr Mime was banning the bad people,so we went to the chat and asked him to help us,we led him to the city,and he got out his ban hammer and smashed a ton of guys,but then the bacon Armageddon started happening,and poisonous bacon was flying everywhere and people with beefstaches started attacking with cake cannons,so mime was smashing everything First stop: Germany,to get Avatar,we were walking around and we were following to directions to the Castle of Avatar Meanwhile King Winston of the DAFT found out about the admin's journey and sent a couple of brick monsters with cake cannons to find them Meanwhile Pingu 21 saw the Brick Monsters with the cake cannons coming and alerted everyone,and around that time we found the castle and quickly ran inside There was a puzzle It said "You have to be able to transform the room into a portal" This is what happened *Block A moved on Block B *Block B split *Block A falls in water *Block C falls in water *Portal Powder falls in center "Where is Block D?" said TheFallenNinja A ton of blocks all of a sudden start going out of the walls,we all start jumping on them to try to stay around the portal,we then see a block with a D on it,so we all jump on it and drop it,we then jumped into the portal and we were in a room and then we saw Avatar,and asked him to help us with the angry mob of DAFT "yes" said Avatar He pointed out the posistion to Wendy,and he used his teleporter to teleport to the city and he had one of the Fragments,and sun shined on it and it showed the posistion to Wendy, WIP Category:WTF